Crash of the Pyrdwen on Omega
by The Bloody Chaos Lord
Summary: The Pyrdwen crashes on Omega as it leaves the CommonWealth. This is a one-shot challenge so you can take it


**Here is my short one-shot for a fallout 4 mass effect crossover. It's been rattling in my head for weeks. I will have the next chapter for Mass Effect: Advanced Warfare done by next Wednesday.  
**

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

Matthew, the Lone Survivor of vault 111, sat at his desk on the Prydwen looking at spreadsheet of the resources and technologies the Brotherhood of Steel was taking back to the main Brotherhood in the Mid-West as the large airship moved away from the Commonwealth. They had worked with the Minute Men to take down the Institute and return order to the territory. The Minute Men remained under the command of Preston Garvey who was working to create a stable society and root out the scattered cells of Synths and Institute researchers.

Matthew looked over to see Dogmeat laying down chewing on a Super-mutant bone at the foot of the bed. Matthew's room was spartan, as was most of the airship, but clean and orderly. He had just turned back to his spreadsheets when an explosion rocked the Pyrdwen and sent his papers flying. Racing into the main corridor wearing his X-01 power armor he stopped a pasting squire, "What is going on?"

"Synths are attacking the Pyrdwen with primitive gliders, Sir." The boy raced off to his station during the emergency. Matthew ran to the flight deck to see a couple small metal gliders being piloted by synths firing bolted on Institute Laser Rifles and grenade launchers at the airship. Pulling a mini-gun from a nearby crate Matthew fired at a nearby glider trying to bring it down. He put two down when he saw a nearby skyscraper was the source of the gliders.

The Pyrdwen was being pelted by a dozen of the small craft was crews tried to put out a couple fires and the verti-birds were trapped in their moorings while pilots tried to jerk them out. Matthew ran inside to the command deck. He saw Elder Maxson and Doctor Li. "Elder, a skyscraper at 10 o'clock is the source of the gliders but the veriti-birds are stuck, what are your orders?"

Doctor Li turned to Maxson, "Proctor Ingram and I have been working on the teleportation device of the Institute and we believe we could make it work but I have no idea what could happen under these conditions. It will be dangerous, we have no idea what could happen."

 **BBBOOOMMM!** The recognizable explosion of a mini-nuke going off interrupted the conversation for a moment, seconds later a scribe called out they had lost an engine. Elder Maxson sighed as he turned to her, "I agree with you Doctor but I am afraid we have no choice in the matter, we won't be able to last long without all our engines and we are not fast enough to escape the glider's range."

Doctor Li nodded, her face grim at the possible effects and repercussions of the teleportation device. She hurried to the lower decks where she and Proctor Ingram had set up the device. Matthew and Maxson raced outside to the flight deck with their rifles to help hold off the advancing gliders while the device was activated. "Everyone, attach your tethers to the Jack-lines, NOW!" deckhands and scribes hooked up their tethers and then proceeded to hook the crates of supplies on deck down and the Knights who were too busy firing on the gliders to do so.

Finally the PA turned on and Doctor Li's voice could be heard, "Everyone, prepare for teleportation in 3... 2... 1... NOW!" The Pyrdwen was surrounded in a blue glow and arcs of energy raced across objects and people, unfortunately as they vanished a heavy glider dropped a mini-nuke that detonated right as they vanished from that spot, the Synths could not confirm if they had destroyed the Pyrdwen but nor could they detect it either.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

Omega, the most disgusting cess-pool in the galaxy, home to countless criminals and thugs but also home to many innocent people trapped on the station due to things like poverty lack of trust able ships leaving the station and the danger of even stepping out of your home in many areas. Despite all of these problems though Omega was a bustling hive of activity with hundreds of air cars flying around and thousands simple slogging through the streets. Suddenly a burst of energy erupted in midair and a large craft was suddenly diving through the flurry of traffic, many barely managing to swerve out of the way and some just being destroyed by the mass of metal plowing through.

The airship crashed in an abandoned industrial zone that had been taken over by the Blood Pack. The crash ripped though several building and ended up just barely inside the neighboring residential zone. Not even minutes after the crash was the Blood Pack swarming towards the fallen ship, intent on pillaging the burning wreck. They of course didn't think that who ever on the ship would be able or willing to fight the feared merc group.

On the crashed Pyrdwen Matthew had barely been missed by a support girder and he looked around, for the most part there didn't seem to be many casualties from the crash due to tethers holding crates and people to their locations but many seemed to be injured by small debris or from being knocked around. Matthew turned to see a strange city around them and then he saw small figures approaching in the darkness. One large figure saw him and raised an object, it's function being clear as a bullet ricocheted by his head.

"Knights, we are being assailed by unknown hostiles, defend the Pyrdwen. Scribes get inside and arm yourselves and make sure there are no entry points unguarded. Brothers follow me!" Matthew jumped over the railing falling several feet and landing in front of a group of bizarre mutants.

Urnot Graz was a commander of the Blood Pack, he had been with them for three centuries now, he was leading a dozen Vorcha and another Krogan Battlemaster towards the crashed ship. He hoped for a fight against these trespassers and readied his Claymore for a fight. One of the Vorcha noticed a figure an some kind of deck and fired it's rifle at it, the round missed but got the figure's attention well enough. The figure shouted something and then crazily enough leapt over the railing. The impact sent shock waves out and the figure pulled out a strange looking rifle and aimed it towards a Vorcha and fired, a red beam of light hitting the poor thing and vaporizing the water in the skin causing it to rupture. The Vorcha fell back screaming in pain as the large metal being swept the _Laser Rifle_ at another Vorcha and fired again as six others landed beside him. " _ **AD VICTORAM!"**_ They fired their weapons, some being shotguns others laser rifle and even a plasma caster.

Graz fell back as the Vorcha were cut down but his fellow battlemaster charged one of the large figures only to have it charge him as well. They impacted and were evenly matched in strength as they tried to brute force the other down until the metal figure raised a leg and drove his foot into the battlemaster's knee, snapping it and causing him to fall. The metal figure pulled a serrated blade out of a scabbard on it's waist and raised it. The last Graz saw before he fled was the flash of a falling blade.

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

Matthew looked down at the assumed mutated life-form in interest as Knights and Initiates started to pour from the wreckage of the Pyrdwen. "Secure an eighty foot zone around the Pyrdwen, I don't want even a rad-roach to be able to pass the cordon. Paladins, set up blockades and check points at major intersections and have engineers set up defense turrets at vital points. Scribes make a check list of our current supplies and any losses we have suffered to materiel or personnel."

He turned and entered a torn section of the Pyrdwen to meet with Maxson and the other leaders unaware of the eyes watching him and the rest of their outfit with curious and envious eyes. He walked through the interior stepping aside for Scribes racing about to care for the wounded or ferrying medical supplies, entering the control bridge to see Dr. Li and Proctor Ingram trying to figure out what happened to them.

"We suffered a large surge of energy at the last possible second of materialization, it most likely scrambled our coordinates. I have no idea where we could be," Dr. Li said as she looked over some equations as Maxson looked over some reports of the damage to the Pyrdwen, he looked up at Matthew's entrance. "Greetings, Paladin, I heard shots outside."

Matthew nodded in greeting and spoke, "Yes several strange life-forms attacked us. They weren't Super-Mutants but they carried rifles and wore some kind of armor. There were two different kinds, one was large with a hump like a camel and had scaly lizard-like skin while the others were smaller and had a kind of leathery skin. The second kind went down easily enough but the other entered some kind of rage and charged ignoring laser fire but seemed to forget he had a gun in his hands."

Maxson and the others looked thoughtful at this and then a Scribe ran inside and snapped a salute to Elder Maxson, "Elder, we found something you might want to see, Sir!" With that he turned and headed out. The group followed him to whatever it was he needed to show them.

A few minutes later they entered a building with a Paladin wearing T-60 power armor carrying a Gatling laser with three Initiates wielding scatter lasers (laser shotguns) inside with what appeared to be a family inside a dining area. The father was a Human male with light tan skin and black hair, but the rest of the family was radically different, but the "mother" had blue skin and what appeared to be tendrils for hair. Matthew noticed two younger ones who appeared to be nine or ten years old behind the two older "parents", it reminded him of his journey to find Shawn. "Initiates, wait outside, we can take it from here."

The three men looked uncertain but at Maxson's nod they left. Matthew exited his X-01 suit and stepped towards the family and asked, "I don't suppose you can understand me?" The man and his group nodded and after a second he stepped forward to ask, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Matthew sighed, "I am Paladin Matthew of the Brotherhood of Steel and your home was in the cordon area around the Pyrdwen, we were just trying to secure the area before we started repairs. I don't suppose you could tell us where we are?" The man nodded, "your on the eight level in Omega's Industrial Area, just barely outside the Residential Zone. I have never heard of a Brotherhood of Steel though and neither has Sarora." He gestured to the older female figure.

Matthew was surprised at this as pretty much everyone has at least heard of the Brotherhood. He couldn't think of how they couldn't have heard of them but then again he had never heard of Omega or blue skinned tendril haired women or mutants either. Maxson stepped forward, "Speaking of her, what exactly is Sarora, may I ask?" The family was surprised and he spoke, "Sarora is an Asari, you know one of the many alien races Humanity has met since we left Earth."

Maxson and Matthew looked at each other in shock as Dr. Li finally spoke up, "What do you mean, Earth is a radioactive dust ball from the Great War of 2077!" That surprised their hosts as they couldn't figure out why they thought that.

The man raised a hand and a orange form appeared wrapped around his forearm and he hit a couple of thing and showed it to them. Dr. Li whispered about the surprising holographic technology, something barely researched before the War, as they read the screen. A history of Earth without the War and Humanities expanse into space and the meeting of alien life. Sarora spoke but they couldn't understand her. Her husband spoke, "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Mike Bryson and I suppose we should sit down and try to figure out what happened. Myssha get some chairs and some drinks for our guests, Alienna get some earbuds for our guests." The two girls ran off at their father's orders. He smiled roughly at his guests.

Soon after they had started to discuss the events that brought them here and Mike and Sarora explained the kind of place Omega was. Matthew asked, "If it's so bad here why don't you leave?" Mike sighed, "Even if we could afford the price of tickets off Omega, we can't trust that the ship we would be on wasn't planning on selling us into slavery instead. The Council refuses to crack down on slavery citing it could start a war with the Terminus Systems."

Matthew and Maxson noticed that Omega was a lot like the Wasteland back home in the fact it was largely lawless, with only a few areas held by any authority like the Merc bands or Aria. The Brotherhood would have to be careful in order to survive this hellhole long enough to try and return home, for now they would carve out a section for themselves and bring order as was the brotherhood's original duty.

In Afterlife Aria watched the new arrivals from security feeds and observers with a keen eye. She could already tell they would upset the balance of power here and she intended for that change to benefit her. "Grizz, send me Mariera." Soon after Mariera was before her. "I trust you know why your here. I want you to meet these new arrivals and have their leader come meet me and make sure they understand Omega's one law." Mariera nodded and left.

Aria smiled as she took a sip of her drink. Grizz stpped up to her and whispered in her ear, "Liara T'soni wants to speak to you."

 **LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK!**

 **There is my Mass Effect Fallout 4 crossover idea. Anyone is welcome to use it. Now I am turning my attention to Mass Effect: Advanced Warfare. Have a good night everybody.**


End file.
